


From the Heart

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur gives Merlin gifts.</p><p>“No.” Morgana shook her head, “No, see you don’t understand.” Morgana took him by the shoulder and pulled him close as if to divulge a secret. “Arthur Pendragon does not give good gifts. He is actually the worst gift-giver in all of England.”<br/>“Oh come on, the scarf isn’t that bad.” Merlin said, now kind of insulted for the piece of fabric.<br/>“Merlin, the scarf is perfect for you. It’s a good gift. Arthur doesn’t give good gifts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *smooth jazz voice* This one goes out to all the fluff lovers.  
> Russian Translation by Elena found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5236475)

 

Merlin was already at his desk when Arthur walked by, coffee in one hand and a gift bag in the other. He had only been working as Arthur’s PA for three months, but he had never seen his antisocial boss with a gift before. He didn’t have a clue who the gift could be for in the office. Or maybe Arthur was trying to persuade a business partner to agree to something.

“Who’s the gift for?” Merlin asked curiously, not thinking his boss would answer.

“You.” Arthur dropped it onto Merlin’s desk without much ceremony. He stood in front of Merlin’s desk, obviously waiting for Merlin to open it.

Merlin raised a brow, and slid over to where Arthur had dropped the bag. He peeked inside. 

Arthur smiled, but covered his amusement by drinking his coffee. Merlin looked back and forth between the gift and Arthur.

“No need to thank me.” Arthur looked far too pleased, but contained his smile once more.

It was a stapler. It was gray, but that wasn’t the odd part about it. The stapler was shaped like a dragon head. 

“Remember to staple my reports.” Arthur said, a hint of a smile on his lips, before walking past Merlin’s desk and into his office. Merlin stared at the office door, even after he couldn’t see Arthur anymore.

It was an odd gift to say the least, but the odd part was that Arthur had never been the type of boss to tease. No, in fact, he was the type of boss to sack someone who didn’t do their job correctly. Like Merlin. He still wasn’t sure why he still had this job, especially since Merlin wasn’t very good at his job and he tended to tease Arthur too much.

Merlin hadn’t been stapling Arthur’s reports since he started this job. Or Arthur’s financial statements, or his letters, or really anything Arthur needed stapling. At first it was because Merlin didn’t have a stapler and he hadn’t a clue how to staple correlated papers on the copy machine. Later though, about a month into his new job with Camelot’s CEO, it was just because of Arthur’s face when he received an unstapled report. He stared at it, one eye twitching and lips tight, and then he looked up at Merlin like he was a heathen. It was quite funny. Two months later Merlin had actually forgotten that he needed to staple reports.

Merlin looked at the dragon head stapler and smiled a bit, because instead of sacking Merlin, Arthur had decided to fight fire with fire. It was unexpected and Merlin had half expected a pink slip in the bag. Merlin opened the stapler and filled it with staples, extremely happy that Arthur could tease back.

With a pile of papers in his hand, Merlin walked into Arthur’s office. He looked up at Merlin with a raised brow when Merlin stood in front of his desk wordlessly. Merlin held up the papers, then the stapler, making a show of stapling them. Then he put the report on Arthur’s desk with a cheeky smile.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur said, looking very pleased with himself.

“You’re welcome, sir.” Merlin said.

Merlin went back to his desk and waited. It only took ten minutes before he heard Arthur’s curse from inside his office. He must have seen the papers were stapled upside down.

***

“Merlin? What in the world are you doing here?” Arthur asked.

“Um…” Merlin looked down at himself, his pressed slacks and blue button up. Then at Arthur’s desk and Arthur, his white shirt rolled to his elbows. It was afternoon, and Merlin was fairly sure he had seen Arthur that morning. He tried to think if he needed to be anywhere, but couldn’t think of anything. “I work here?” Merlin answered dumbly.

“Yes, I know that,  _ thank you. _ ” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Why are you still here? Don’t you have a half day?”

“I do?” Merlin asked again, wondering if Arthur was messing with him. Arthur always asked Merlin to stay late. He never actually  _ had  _ to stay late, but Arthur offered him over-time compensation and Arthur always looked so desperate when he asked. Besides, after working for Arthur for the last couple months, he was more like a friend than a boss. It was a favor more than anything else.

“Of course, you do. I thought I sent you that email…” Arthur turned to his laptop, skimmed through something and then made a grimacing face. “I forgot to send it. I’m sorry, and I suppose it's too late to make plans now.”

“Plans?” Merlin asked, looking down at the reports. He forgot what he was going to tell Arthur about them.

“It’s your birthday, is it not?” Arthur asked.

“Oh.” Merlin said, as if he had forgotten. He hadn’t, but he was surprised that Arthur knew. “Yeah, but I was going to wait until the weekend to go out. Can’t really celebrate on a Wednesday night.”

Arthur laughed, “True. But you can have a half-day.” Arthur stood up and took the reports from Merlin’s hand, “I can handle myself for the rest of today.” After being Arthur’s PA for this long, Merlin didn’t really think he could. But a half-day sounded nice...

“I don’t even have anything to do.” Merlin said, wondering if he had time to pick up the potted plant soil he needed for his houseplants. He could go home and read a book, which was always relaxing. Maybe he would call his mum and thank her for birthing him. That was a good idea.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Arthur said, already thumbing through the reports. 

Merlin looked at Arthur and then thought about the rest of his evening. Merlin cleared his throat. “Would you like to get dinner? I don’t have plans tonight for my birthday. It might be nice to spend it with a friend.”

Arthur looked up, surprised. Merlin wondered if he had gone too far by calling his boss his friend. Except, Arthur didn’t look offended. He was smiling and maybe looking shy, which was oddly endearing.

“In that case, I’ll treat you to dinner. As a birthday present. For a friend.” Arthur said, almost sounding like he was trying out the words himself.

Later that night, Arthur bought Merlin a very nice dinner and ridiculous expensive wine. Merlin got drunk off the wine, and Arthur questioned his alcohol tolerance. Then Arthur half-walked, half-carried Merlin home. At his doorstep he wished Merlin a happy birthday. Merlin hugged him, because he always ended up being a tactile drunk, and said that he had a good birthday because of Arthur. Merlin thought that the blush on his face afterwards wasn’t because of the wine.

***

Apparently Merlin had been the first PA to last more than five months, which just proved Merlin’s skill. Either that or Arthur’s desperation for any PA who was willing to put up with his quirks. Probably the later, since Merlin was actually quite fond of Arthur’s quirks.  On the five-month-marker, Arthur declared that Merlin was a miracle and he was taking Merlin out to lunch. 

Going to lunch and then dinner after work had become a common affair. No longer employer and employee, or even coworkers, Arthur and Merlin had become friends. Arthur was still a bit of a workaholic, and Merlin took more overtime than normal, but they saw it as a favor between friends rather than a burden. Plus, Arthur always made sure to pay Merlin for over time, and buy him food while they slaved over reports.

So when Christmas came around, it made perfect sense that they had dinner plans before their week-long holiday. Arthur put the restaurant expenses on the business and they enjoyed the evening together.

At the end of the night, Merlin pulled out Arthur’s Christmas present and slid it across the table. “Happy Christmas” Merlin said, smiling widely. Arthur gave him a dubious look, but still took the present.

After pulling out the tissue paper, Arthur simply said “It's a plain coffee mug.”

Merlin grinned, “Nope.” 

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin and then examined the cup, turning it upside down. Arthur laughed and Merlin felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“So when you drink everyone can see.” Merlin said proudly. It had taken him two hours of searching on the Internet to find the mug. On the bottom of the mug, which could be read when Arthur drank, it proudly proclaimed ‘I'm a prat!’

“Honestly, Merlin?”

“Yes.” Merlin said. “Come on, I thought you'd like. It's practical. You're always telling me to be  _ practical _ .” Which was true. Arthur was still trying to make Merlin be a reasonable good PA, which was a losing battle. Merlin admired Arthur’s determination though.

“Yes, of course. I'll bring it to board meetings, shall I?” Arthur snorted out a laugh.

“Perfect. I think the board should get some too. Like ‘I'm a twat.’ And ‘I'm old and not willing to change my mind.’” Merlin suggested. The board of the company really was a pain in Arthur’s ass, a bunch of old men from Uther’s Old Guard, but Merlin was confident that Arthur would sort them out when the time came.

“That will be hard to fit on a mug.” Arthur commented.

Merlin shrugged and then leaned forward with excitement. “So what did you get me?”

“Who said I got you anything?” Arthur asked, “Maybe I don't want to give it to you now.” He gestured to his mug.

“ _ Please _ ” Merlin whined, making it eyes wide and clasped his hands in front of him. Arthur always fell for it when Merlin pretended to play nice.

Arthur laughed as he pulled out the bag, falling for it easily. He slid it over to Merlin, “Happy Christmas. You're still the worst assistant I have ever had.”

“Uh-huh.” Merlin rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bag. “That's why you haven't sacked me yet.”

Merlin opened the present and pulled out what appeared to be a lump of red and white fabric. He unfolded it, to reveal a Christmas sweater with white reindeer and pine trees, which was covered in gold glitter. There were sequins and beads adorning the holiday patterns, falling all over Merlin’s lap. It was glittering in its festivity.

“Dear god I'm going to be covered in glitter.” Merlin said, already looking at his glitter covered hands.

“It's perfect then.” Arthur said, “To match your glittering personality.”

Merlin laughed, looking at the sweater. He wished he hated it, but it was just the thing he would wear on Christmas morning when Will and his Mum opened presents. Will would hate it, and scoff at Merlin’s glitter. His mother would love it, but would ask him to clean up the couch where he sat because it would be covered in glitter.

Arthur coughed when Merlin didn't say anything. Merlin realized he had been smiling down at the sweater, probably looking all too pleased about a gag-gift. Arthur made an awkward gesture with his hands, “You also have an extra week off after Christmas. I'm sure your mum will appreciate having you an extra week.”

“You're giving me a week off to spend time with my mum?” Merlin asked, a little dumbfounded.

“Well, you can do anything you want. It's your week off.” Arthur said, looking down with a shrug. “I just figured you'd be with your family.”

Merlin looked down to his sweater, thinking again of Christmas morning. He wondered what he would do with an extra week after Christmas.

“Are you taking an extra week?” Merlin asked.

“No, but I rather not spend more time with my father and Morgana than I already do.” Arthur said. Merlin understood that, since Arthur worked with his family. Merlin only saw his mum when they Skyped or he had a free weekend to drive to Wales.

“Would you want to come to Ealdor?” Merlin asked, suddenly wanting Arthur to be there with him. His mother would love Arthur. “New Year's is always rather boring at home. You might be entertaining enough for that small town.”

“Dear God you live in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, don't you?” Arthur laughed. “Would I know the whole town by the end of one visit?”

“No, but everyone would know you. It's Ealdor, everyone knows everyone.” Merlin said with a smile, “When I came out, the whole town knew within two days.”

Arthur paused in the middle of taking his drink. He looked at Merlin oddly.

“You did know I was bi, right?” Merlin paused, wondering if it had ever come up. He usually didn't bring it up when he was at work, just because he considered his private and work lives separate. He wondered if his sexuality would be a problem with Arthur.

Arthur drank and then continued the conversation. “No, you never mentioned it. In that case, you probably didn't know I was gay.”

“You're  _ what _ ?” Merlin’s fear of Arthur’s disapproval quickly turned to shock. He watched Arthur’s face for a sign of a joke, but he appeared to be serious.

Arthur laughed at Merlin's wide-eyed surprise. “I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that reaction.”

“Well you're just-” Merlin gestured helplessly to Arthur’s appearing straight-ness.

Arthur raised a brow, waiting expectantly for Merlin to put his foot in his mouth.

“Okay, yeah. That's fair.” Merlin shrugged. “I suppose I thought if you were gay you would be the type of bloke to have a boyfriend. Unless you do?”

“I’m a straight-looking workaholic who’s only been on one date with a man. No, I don't think I'm the type of bloke to have a boyfriend.” Arthur said, grumbling a bit to himself.

Merlin made a sympathetic noise, knowing how he too had had to prove his queerness to some people. “If it makes you feel better, my last boyfriend dumped me because he thought all bisexuals cheat on their partners.”

Arthur scrunched up his face, “God, what a loser.”

“Tell me about it.” Merlin said, “Anyways, you should make the trip to Wales. I'll take you ice skating on the pond outside my mum’s house. You can watch me fall on my ass, I’m sure you’d love that.”

Arthur smiled, “Sounds perfect.”

Merlin smiled and  lifted his glass in toast “Happy Christmas?”

Arthur clinked his glass against Merlin’s “Happy Christmas, Merlin.”

***

In the new year, the Arthur and the company were hitting the ground running. Merlin and Arthur’s holiday was fun, but only a week back into work and Arthur was scheduling a large scale board meeting. Merlin was organizing the boardroom before Arthur’s meeting, when a woman in a business suit walked in. She stopped in the doorway and stared at him without a greeting.

“Erm… May I help you?” He asked, looking at the table with freshly printed out reports and then back at the woman. “The meeting is in an hour.”

She waved a hand, as if to push away the meeting. “I’m here to see you. You are Merlin Emrys, are you not?”

“Erm, yes? Who are you?” Merlin asked.

“I’m Morgana Pendragon.”

“Oh, Jesus, does Arthur know you’re early?” Merlin gaped, probably not making a good first impression. Morgana was beautiful and terrifying, just as Arthur had described. 

Merlin had never met Morgana, despite the fact that she was a representative of the company. She worked out of country, and Merlin hadn’t recognized the woman in front of him from the the picture Arthur had on his desk, from when she was eight and Arthur was five.

Morgana smiled, “My reputation precedes me. And no, my baby brother doesn’t know I’m here. Yet.” She walked up to Merlin and extended a hand of greeting. “I heard you’re the PA that lasted longer than anyone else. I had to meet you. Arthur seems oddly fond of you.”

“We’re friends.” Merlin answered, “And I seem to be the only PA willing to put up with him.”

Morgana snorted out a laugh, “In that case, I’ll pray for you.”

Before Merlin could answer, Morgana was suddenly very close and eyeing him. He looked down, wondering if he had spilled something on himself.

She tugged at his scarf. “Where did you get this?”

Merlin looked down at the scarf. It had woodland creatures frolicking around it: orange foxes, cotton-tailed bunnies, and spotted deer. Arthur had given it to him as a joke last week because he said he saw the scarf and thought of all the weird scarves Merlin wore to work. It was actually very nice of Arthur, even if he meant it as a joke. Merlin wore it half to annoy Arthur and half because he honestly liked the scarf, not that he would tell Arthur that.

“Arthur gave it to me.” Merlin said, looking down at the prancing foxes. He wasn’t sure how to explain their sort-of prank war. Mostly Merlin teased and Arthur got him weird things in return. It worked for them.

“He... _ gave _ it...to you?” Morgana repeated, staring at him. She was dumbfounded, and though Merlin did not know her, he was aware that this was a sight to behold.

“Yeah.” Merlin clarified. “We have this ongoing joke, in a way. It’s hard to explain.” Now that he thought about it, Arthur giving him gifts was a very odd joke to explain.

Morgana eyed him like he was from outer space. 

“What?” Merlin squeaked.

“Arthur Pendragon gave you a  _ gift _ .” Morgana said, as if that was odd. “And you’re still here?”

Merlin looked down at the scarf. “It’s not that weird. I like it.” Merlin felt the need to defend the scarf. He actually liked the woodland creatures a lot.

“No.” Morgana shook her head, “No, see you don’t understand.” Morgana took him by the shoulder and pulled him close as if to divulge a secret. “Arthur Pendragon does not give good gifts. He is actually the worst gift-giver in all of England.”

“Oh come on, the scarf isn’t that bad.” Merlin said, now kind of insulted for the piece of fabric.

“Merlin, the scarf is perfect for you. It’s a good gift.  _ Arthur doesn’t give good gifts. _ ”

“What do you mean? Of course he does! Who’s bad at giving gifts? That’s absurd.”

“Oh he can give gifts just fine, but they’re not particularly nice or perfect for the person. He gives fruit baskets to his business partners. His father receives a tie every Christmas. I am almost always guaranteed the same fragrance body lotion on my birthday.” Morgana explained.

Merlin eyed Morgana as if she was the crazy one now. “There’s nothing wrong with that. It's a bit… organized but Arthur’s, you know...bad with people.” An understatement, but Merlin let it stand.

“Oh, believe me Merlin. After twenty-seven years with him, I’m well aware of how bad he is with people.” Morgana said plainly. “Which is why I don’t understand how he gave you a perfect gift without even thinking about it.”

“He’s had to have given one good gift!” Merlin said, trying to defend Arthur, though Morgana’s description was starting to add up with Arthur’s personality more than the odd gifts that Merlin had been receiving. Merlin had never wondered about the gifts until that point. To Merlin, they weren’t gifts in the same way other people gave gifts. They were more like pieces of Arthur’s emotions. Arthur was annoyed, he gave Merlin a stapler. Arthur was amused, he gave Merlin a sparkly sweater. It was just the way Arthur worked.

“His gifts can be grand, but they never match up with people.” Morgana pointed out. “A couple years back he gave his girlfriend a diamond necklace.”

“Well that doesn’t seem bad at all-” Merlin was cut off.

“She broke up with him the next week. Apparently they hadn’t been doing well and she was just there for the expensive gifts.” Morgana said harshly.

Merlin flinched. He had the impulse to find the girl and yell at her, or maybe set his mother loose on her. Looking back, Arthur had probably been confused, since he had come out to Merlin as gay. It seemed like Arthur had just been trying to do what he thought was expected. Arthur did have tendencies to do what people expected of him, though he had done that less and less recently. Merlin looked down at the scarf, which was anything but expected.

“My point is,” Morgana continued. “Arthur gives okay-gifts at the best of times. But apparently he gives you perfect gifts without thought.”

Merlin thought of the stapler, his birthday dinner, and the sweater. He remembered his extra week off at Christmas when Arthur visited Ealdor. Arthur had bought his mum flowers, argued with Will, and then laughed his ass off as Merlin’s entire body slid across the icy pond. In an odd way, having Arthur there was part of the gift.

“Alright… You have a point, but what does that mean?” Merlin asked.

Morgana grinned at him. “Oh don’t worry. That’s for me to find out. Just keep being your adorable, scarf-wearing self.”

Merlin was about to protest, but Arthur walked in. He looked like the time Merlin had spilled hot coffee on him, eyes wide and face red.

“Morgana, I thought you were going to be here in an hour?”

“Oh, Arthur I was just meeting your PA. After all, you talk about him all the time.” Morgana said pointedly.

Merlin looked to Arthur, who actually seemed to blush. Well, that was interesting.

“And that scarf… It looks so familiar.” Morgana said, fondling Merlin’s scarf.

“Well, yes I’m sure.” Arthur coughed, “It’s like every other scarf in those boutiques-”

“No, I think I remember this one. Merlin, does your scarf have rabbits on it?”

Merlin looked down. Then he looked Morgana, who was smiling, and then to Arthur who was pale and looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“Erm...Yes?” Merlin said, not sure where this was going.

“That’s what I thought. I remember going shopping at this boutique with Arthur a couple weeks ago. He wanted me to come with him to buy a scarf. The boutique was quite expensive. Practically on the other side of the city from Arthur’s apartment. Arthur said something about a scarf and bunnies and how it reminded him of someone. There was something about ears. Or was it a nice cotton tail?”

“Okay! That’s enough.” Arthur spluttered. “There is no need- Morgana would you like to have a coffee? A glass of the most expensive wine I can find? Anything to get you out of this room?”

“Why thank you Arthur, that would be lovely.” Morgana grinned. “Merlin, it was nice meeting you.”

“Erm.” Merlin said, watching Arthur dragged his sister out of the boardroom.

When Merlin peeked his head out of the boardroom he heard incoherent cursing from both siblings. Merlin decided to stay far away from them as possible. 

***

It didn’t take long for Merlin to figure out he was attracted to Arthur. After all, Arthur was very handsome, with his chiseled cheekbones, blond hair, and pouty lips. Not to mention his broad shoulders and nice ass. Both of which looked exceptional in a suit, which just happened to be his work clothes. It was a quiet torture for Merlin.

When Merlin first worked at Camelot, he was just the bad PA who couldn’t (wouldn’t) staple his boss’ reports. Then he was Arthur’s friend. Now that they were close friends Merlin felt more than just attraction. He was fond of Arthur, and on multiple occasions he had imagined what it would be like if their after-work dinners were dates.

But Merlin decided that if Arthur wanted to ask him out, he would have done it by now. Plus, if they didn’t work out, Merlin might have to quit his job and he really couldn’t afford to be unemployed. And he had grown rather fond of Arthur, and Merlin was slowly figuring out that he would be devastated if Arthur and he weren’t friends. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, on Friday night Merlin found out what being on a date with Arthur would be like. Arthur and Merlin went out to dinner after work, which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. The only difference was that they had both forgotten it was the night before Valentine’s Day. Apparently many of the couples had decided to start their love-festivities early because the restaurant was filled with couples. There was love in the air. Literally, there was quite love songs playing in the background.

Every waitress that stopped by their booth thought that they were a couple. The waitress offered them champagne and strawberries over and over again. She reminded them that if they wanted the Lover’s Lava Cake that they needed to order if thirty minutes ahead of time. After the third protest, that  _ no  _ they were  _ not  _ a couple, and the waitress insisting that the restuarant accepted couples of  _ all types _ , Merlin finally broke down.

“Jesus Christ, just get us a bottle of champagne.” Merlin hissed to the waitress. “Then  _ leave us alone _ . My husband and I want to spend this night  _ alone _ , if you catch my drift.”

The waitress didn’t seem offended, just went back to the kitchen and came back with a large bottle of champagne and a dish of strawberries.

Arthur was staring at Merlin. His eyes were wide.

Merlin munched on a strawberry. Angrily.

“Husband? Really, Merlin?” Arthur looked on the verge of laughter.

“She wouldn’t leave us alone!” Merlin protested, taking a large gulp of the champagne.

“In that case…” Arthur took up the champagne, “Better not let this go to waste.” He popped the bottle and poured to two glasses.

Arthur held up his glass. “I suppose...Happy Valentines Day?”

Merlin knocked his glass with Arthur’s. “Happy Valentine’s day, darling.” He winked and Arthur choked into his champagne. Merlin grinned, probably enjoying Arthur’s confusion far too much for any good friend.

After that, they drank the entire bottle of champagne and Merlin proved again that he had a low alcohol tolerance. By the end of the meal Merlin had slid across the curved booth so that he was next to Arthur, who had an arm around Merlin. At first it had been because Merlin had fallen over and Arthur righted him, but then his arm hadn’t moved. It was warm and Merlin didn’t mind. Then the Lover’s Lava Cake arrived and Merlin didn’t really mind that they hadn’t ordered it.

“Mm, Arthur we aren’t a couple.” Merlin mumbled, knowing he was speaking the obvious but not really in control of his thought-to-mouth filter.

“No.” Arthur said, looking down at Merlin, licking his lips around the chocolate cake.

“Why?” Merlin squinted up at Arthur. His hair was like a golden halo in the dimmed lights.

“Why what?” Arthur asked, taking the last bite of the lava cake.

“Why aren’t we a couple? We’d be a good couple. We’d get champagne and cake all the time. People would shower us in food just for our gay love.”

Merlin felt Arthur’s laughter as he rested his head against Arthur’s shoulder. 

“I think you’re drunk, Merlin.”

“ _ You’re _ drunk.” Merlin whined back.

Arthur laughed, “Whatever you say. Want the last strawberry?” Arthur offered, holding out the fruit.

Merlin leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the strawberry, only leaving the stem in Arthur's hand. He licked his lips and didn’t think much of it until he noticed that Arthur had frozen. Merlin looked up at Arthur, and he sobered a little, rethinking his actions.

“I might be drunker than I thought.” Merlin said dumbly.

Arthur cleared his throat. “I might be a little drunker than I thought too.” Arthur waved for the check and Merlin used the gesture to slip out of Arthur’s hold.

The next morning Merlin woke up in his own bed with only a slight hangover. It was a small mercy, because Merlin still remembered how he had cuddled up to Arthur the night before. He had wanted Arthur so badly, the alcohol clouding his mind as he longed for even the horribly-themed Valentine’s date. He groaned and covered his face with his arms, wanting his bed to swallow him whole so he didn’t have to go into work on Monday.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Merlin screamed, jumping out of his sheets in a second. He clutched the sheets to his naked chest as he looked up to see Arthur in his bedroom doorway. Arthur’s eyes were wide, probably shocked at Merlin’s scream, but now he looked more amused than surprised. Merlin tried to remember the night before, but all he remembered was the cab ride back.

“I dropped you off, but…” Arthur said, picking up Merlin’s train of thought. “You were more drunk than I expected and I didn’t want to leave you alone. I crashed on your couch. 

Merlin relaxed, relieved that they hadn’t ruined their friendship and touched that Arthur had decided to look after him even though they both knew he hadn’t been that drunk.

“Do you have a hangover?” Arthur asked, already handing Merlin a glass of water.

“Not really. The food probably helped.” Merlin said, drinking down the water and the medication Arthur gave him.

“You’re odd when you’re drunk. You gave me socks.” Arthur said, pointing down to his feet where Merlin’s wool socks covered Arthur’s feet. “You insisted I would be cold without them.”

“The sitting room is the coldest part of the apartment.” Merlin said, faintly remembering pulling out socks for Arthur. 

Arthur sat next to him on the bed. They needed to talk about what had almost happened last night. Merlin couldn’t help but wish everything that had happened was the truth, instead of some drunk almost-Valentine's day almost-date. He wished Arthur wearing his socks was normal; that he could warm his feet under the sheets of Merlin’s bed.

“Merlin…” Arthur said slowly, pulling Merlin out of his thoughts. Merlin didn’t want to look Arthur in the eye, so he looked at his chest only in his white undershirt. “Can we talk? About last night?”

Merlin let out a long sigh. Then he nodded. “We probably should.”

Arthur nodded minutely before pulling something from his pocket. It was a box of chocolates, a dark red box that said in white letters ‘Be My Valentine’ in cursive letters. Merlin looked to Arthur, whose eyes looked a little scared as he held out the chocolates.

Merlin looked down at the box of chocolates, which looked like they were handmade truffles. Arthur had to have planned it beforehand. Or at least, planned a little before that morning, because those chocolates were handmade and the lettering on top had Merlin’s name.

“Last night, I didn’t know the restaurant was going to be so... _ romantic _ . I brought you out to dinner with the hope of asking you out, and then things escalated, quite oddly too. I wanted to wait.”

Merlin was at a loss for words.

Arthur swallowed before asking, “Be mine?”

 

Merlin looked at the box of chocolates, which he sure were far too nice and Merlin would eat far too quickly. Then he looked at Arthur, who was looking at him with earnest eyes. Merlin smiled, taking the box of chocolates and placing them on his nightstand. He wrapped a hand around the nape of Arthur’s neck and whispered “Yeah” as he pulled Arthur close to kiss him, their noses bumping and his lips capturing Arthur’s.

“Chocolates on Valentine’s Day. You’re soppy.” Merlin said, between kisses, as Arthur clung onto Merlin’s waist. 

“I couldn’t think of anything better” Arthur said, running his lips along Merlin’s cheek. “Is it okay?” He sounded a little nervous, his voice wavering as Merlin’s hand ran into his hair.

Merlin remembered what Morgana had said about Arthur’s gifts always being planned out. Maybe that led to typical or cheesy presents, but they were from the heart. If Arthur’s gifts were his emotions, than Merlin wanted every heart shaped chocolate box Arthur had to offer. 

Merlin kissed Arthur again, answering him with an equally soppy phrase. “It’s perfect.”

***

With Arthur, it was fairly easy for Merlin to go from friend to boyfriend. Not a lot had changed since they still worked together and they went out to dinner afterwards. The only real difference was that they stayed over at each other’s places and woke up in the morning together. 

The gifts didn’t stop either. The gifts were nothing grand, and Merlin was grateful that Arthur understood him well enough to know he didn’t want big gifts.

“Please don’t go all out.” Merlin had told him once, to which Arthur promised. Merlin understood that buying gifts  was one of the few ways Arthur knew how to properly show affection. He was still awkward when they were out in public and wasn’t the type of man who could be spontaneous. So Merlin let Arthur buy him odd gifts every once and awhile. 

The fluffy pen and the glittery notepad sat on Merlin’s desk, along with other office supplies Arthur had thought were funny. But Merlin also remembered the other gifts: the knit hat to keep him warm, the cologne for date nights, and the night Arthur came home with Merlin’s favorite wine and a promise to make him go mad all night.

Sometimes the gifts were typical boyfriend gifts, like the cologne. Merlin still loved them, odd or normal, and returned the gifts in his own way. Little kisses on his head when they were alone in Arthur’s office, telling him the truth when he needed to hear it, and making sure Arthur got out of the office even when he thought he needed to work over his lunch break.

So when Arthur’s birthday came around in the summer, Merlin decided it was time to turn the tables. He still couldn’t afford a large gesture, but he could think of a good gift for Arthur.

“You got me...a jar of full of paper?” Arthur asked as he looked at the present. They were sitting on Merlin’s bed, after a relaxing dinner at home. Arthur said that was all he wanted, so Merlin compiled easily.

“Yeah.” Merlin said, “Open it, you dork. They’re not blank.”

Arthur opened the jar and took out one of the papers. “It says ‘I love you.’” He looked up at Merlin dubiously. “I love you too, babe, but this is weird even for you.” 

“Shut up. It’s a jar of all the reasons I love you. I thought you’d like them when you need a reminder. Not like your big head needs it.” Merlin knew Arthur needed it more than he would ever admit, so Merlin was willing to remind him how good he was. Arthur flipped through the papers, reading ‘Because you make me smile.’ ‘Because you take care of me,’ ‘Because you’re dedicated,’ and ‘Because you’re a good man.’ Arthur was silent as he looked through them, his face blank, which made Merlin nervous.

Merlin cleared his throat. “I can’t really afford a big gift, and you don’t need anything expensive, so…” Merlin made a gesture as if to say ‘ta-da.’

Arthur looked up at him, his eyes hard on Merlin. He grabbed Merlin’s shirt and tugged him forward, kissed him suddenly, the papers spilling over his lap as he pulled Merlin close. “I love it. I love you.” Arthur pressed Merlin down into the bed, the papers falling over them, and Merlin ignored them as he held Arthur’s face. “They’re perfect. Thank you, Merlin.”

“Happy Birthday.” Merlin said as he held Arthur close.

***

Two years seemed to fly by for Merlin. Merlin had known Arthur for at least three years, but it had been at least two years since their first kiss on that fateful Valentine’s Day. A lot had changed in that time. Arthur had altered many parts of his company and Merlin had been there every step of the way. Merlin had developed into a relatively decent PA, and he was taking more and more responsibility within the company. Being at work had become a partnership, just as it was outside of work.

A lot had appeared to remain the same though. They still had dinner dates after work. Merlin still wasn’t that good of a PA. Arthur still gave Merlin gifts.

Merlin still lived in his crappy apartment, which had been the only place he could afford without a flatmate three years ago. But Arthur’s company paid him well, and he probably could afford better now. Except, it seemed odd to move out of his apartment. He still couldn’t afford anything much nicer. Merlin stayed at Arthur’s place most of the time. At first it was because it was closer to work, then it was because Merlin liked Arthur’s bathtub, and then it was because Merlin’s stuff had migrated over there.

It only seemed fitting that Arthur’s next gift, wasn’t really a gift at all. Because Merlin asked him for it.

It was a weekend night and they were lying in bed- Arthur’s bed- when Merlin brought it up. “We should move in together.” Merlin said, looking up at the ceiling rather than Arthur, who was sitting up against pillows reading a book.

Arthur looked down to him, giving Merlin a slightly amused smile. “Oh?”

Merlin turned to him. “We practically live together already. We’re in a stable relationship. It makes sense.”

“Do you want to move in here?” Arthur asked.

Merlin bit his lip. It was what he wanted, but he was never one to ask for things, and he wasn’t an entitled ass. He knew that was too much to ask, even of a long term boyfriend. “I don’t mean that…” Merlin said carefully. “I mean, we could get another place. One that isn’t mine or yours.”

Arthur closed his book and set it on the bedside table. He opened a drawer and pulled something out. Merlin heard a metallic click and then Arthur was turning to him again, holding a key between his thumb and index finger. 

“Until then.” Arthur put the key in Merlin’s hand. “This place is ours.”

Merlin felt the key’s metal warm under his touch. “You wouldn’t mind if I moved out of my place?”

“I rather have you here.” Arthur said.

“You sure?” Merlin asked.

“Merlin.” Arthur said, cupping Merlin’s cheek and kissing him soundly enough to reassure him. “Move in with me. We’ll think about a new apartment- but for now. Stay exactly where you are.”

***

Months later, Merlin and Arthur walked into their apartment. There were still a few boxes that needed unpacking, but most had been sifted through and organized. It was an ordinary Friday evening. Arthur had taken Merlin out to dinner after a long week, and there wasn’t anything planned for the evening or even the weekend.

“I have something for you.” Arthur said as they walked into the apartment, pulling off his shoes.

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “A gift?” Merlin asked, looking Arthur up and down. It was an ordinary Friday. Merlin didn’t remember any reason for giving gifts. If Arthur wanted to give him a gag gift, he usually just tossed it to Merlin with a smirk and then walked away. Arthur pulled out a bottle of wine- a nice wine- and poured two glasses.

“Don’t look so concerned.” Arthur laughed, “Come on.” He took Merlin’s hand and guided him into their front room.

Merlin stood in shock for a moment as he stared at the huge box in the middle of the room. It was red with a gold bow, and was big enough that it reached Merlin’s hip. 

“It’s not an office chair is it? Because you didn’t need to wrap it, if it is.” Merlin said. “And if it’s bedazzled I draw the line at accepting your office-related gifts from now on.”

Arthur laughed again, “It’s not a chair.” Arthur led him to the couch, sitting him down. Arthur curled up next to Merlin with his feet under himself. He sipped his wine, waiting for Merlin to open the gift. 

Merlin looked to Arthur, who gave Merlin a cocky smile. Merlin didn’t have a clue what was sitting in front of him, but Arthur seemed proud of himself. He might as well open it to humor Arthur.

Merlin tore off the red paper and tore open the box. Inside there was packing foam and Merlin half hoped it was a bedazzled office chair. He would make Arthur assemble it, Merlin thought happily.  Merlin dug through the foam, making it spill everywhere. He threw some on Arthur just for fun, to which his boyfriend protested and threw some back. Once Merlin dug through the foam, he found another wrapped gift, only a little bit smaller than the original gift. The same red paper. The same gold bow. But smaller. Merlin looked at it and then at Arthur.

Arthur made a noncommittal face at him, shrugging his shoulders.

Merlin had to drag this present out of the larger box, which wasn’t too heavy. He kicked away the other box so that he could set this one down, and then he ripped the red paper and threw it in the growing pile of wrappings. He opened the box and found bubble wrap. And another present.

“ _ Arthur _ .” Merlin whined, which made Arthur laugh.

“Are you going to make me  _ work  _ for this gift?” Merlin raised a brow at Arthur.

“Think of it as a reward for opening the gift.”

“How many boxes are this Russian nesting doll of a present?”

Arthur sipped his wine, his smile giving away his amusement. 

Merlin groaned, mostly just to see Arthur laugh at him. Arthur nudged him, encouraging him to continue. “Come on, love.” He leaned close to Merlin and waited.

“You’re the worst.” Merlin said, pulling out the next box. 

“Yeah I’m just  _ the worst _ .” Arthur snorted. “Giving my boyfriend a gift. Because I love him.”

Merlin was halfway through ripping off the red paper of the next gift when he looked up. Merlin hooked his finger into Arthur’s tie and pulled him forward, pecking a kiss to his lips. “You’re still a prat.”

Arthur smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Merlin’s. “So you keep telling me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and went back to the presents, and the pile of wrapping which was overwhelming their living room. Sometimes Merlin thought a box was the last one, but then he opened it and there was a lead weight to make it appear as if it was the last one. After box upon box, after loads upon loads of packing foam, there finally appeared to be an end.

The box in Merlin’s lap was in fact, a chocolate box about the size of a tissue box.

“You did  _ not  _ make me unwrap all that” Merlin gestured to the dozens of boxes on the floor, “Just for  _ chocolates _ . They better be fantastic chocolates, Arthur.”

“Might as well open it and find out.” Arthur grinned, almost daring him.

Merlin popped open the lid, looking over the chocolates in their individual wrappers. His eyes landed on the center, where instead of a chocolate there was a velvet box.

Arthur moved, his hand a steady pressure on Merlin’s leg as he settled on the floor in front of Merlin. He had one knee bent and he was looking up at Merlin with such a serious expression. Everything clicked, and Merlin felt a rush of adrenaline kick into him.

“ _ Arthur _ ...” He breathed out, looking down at the little red box. Merlin felt Arthur’s hand on his leg, his eyes not able to look away from the little box amongst the chocolates. 

“Open it, Merlin.” Arthur said, his voice hushed and suddenly so different than only a moment before.

Merlin pulled out the box, setting the chocolates aside. He lifted the lid, heart pounding. Inside there was a silver ring with a band of gold vines adorned with diamonds. It was beautiful, taking any words on the tip of Merlin’s tongue away. Merlin looked away from the ring, and down to Arthur. Arthur was smiling, but it was small and tentative as he watched Merlin with wide eyes.

"If you'll have me,” Arthur said, “I will love you for the rest of my days.”

Merlin reached out a hand to cup Arthur's jaw, looking into his face. Arthur's brows pulled together and there was a nervous twitch in his jaw. But he was holding onto Merlin’s knee tightly, as if he needed to be grounded. Merlin thought of a lot of things in that moment, but he knew the one constant in all his thoughts was Arthur. Arthur’s gifts were always a part of him, and in this single velvet box, Arthur offered Merlin all of him.

"I'll have you." Merlin said softly his lips pulling into a smile. "Yes, Arthur.  _ Yes _ .”

Arthur let out a breath he must have been holding and leaned into Merlin's hand. He pressed a kiss to Merlin’s palm. Arthur reached over and took the ring from its place in the box, eyes on Merlin as he slipped it onto Merlin's finger. Arthur bent down and kissed the ring over Merlin’s finger.

"Come here." Merlin pulled Arthur forward, cupping his face and kissing him tenderly. 

“Merlin.” Arthur whispered against his lips. He moved so that he was lying on the couch next to Merlin, their legs tangled together. Arthur laid his head on Merlin’s shoulder, his arm resting on Merlin’s chest. Merlin held up his own hand to look at the ring in the firelight, seeing the diamonds reflect against the silver and gold.

“Do you like it?” Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Did you search for it for ages?”

Arthur laughed, “You don’t even want to know.” Merlin figured Arthur had taken a long to time to pick out a ring. A long time ago they had casually spoken about marriage, and all that would entail. They hadn’t meant for themselves, but in the back of Merlin’s mind he had wondered if one day… 

"Did you think I'd say anything else?" Merlin asked, before he suddenly burst out laughing. "Why did you make me unwrap all those boxes, you  _ ass _ . I thought this was a joke!" He looked over at the pile of wrapping paper, and then at the little box of chocolates which reminded him of their first kiss.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's jaw and tucked his head into Merlin's neck as if embarrassed. "Well, I figured after all that," Arthur said referring to the mountain of boxes in their front room “If you said yes, then you would really mean it."

"Jesus Christ, Arthur." Merlin could help the fond tone despite it all. He held Arthur's face and kissed him, running his left hand down until he found Arthur's hand and held it in a tight grip, feeling the ring press between them.

Merlin broke away, pressing their foreheads together. Merlin thought of everything that would follow this night. They would have to prepare, even if they only had a small wedding. 

"Oh lord, I have to tell my mum." Merlin said, thinking how happy she would be.

Arthur's face lit up red, to Merlin’s amusement.

"You know she'll have to know eventually." Merlin laughed a bit.

"No it's not that." Arthur coughed awkwardly.

"Oh my god-” Merlin watched Arthur’s reddening cheeks, “She already knows!" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur gave him a small smile.

"Oh- Arthur Pendragon,  _ you did not _ .” Merlin said slowly, “You did  _ not  _ ask my mum permission to marry me."

"Yeah," Arthur admitted sheepishly. "She gave me a long lecture about it too. She said that it wasn't up to her to decide. Then she cried on me and berated me about even thinking you would say no. She boxed my ears and then hugged me."

"Oh my god" Merlin laughed, he held Arthur close and laughed until his cheeks hurt. "I love you to bits, Arthur Pendragon."

"I suppose I love you too, Merlin Emrys." Arthur grinned.

"You just proposed, you ass." Merlin kissed him his words hovering between their lips. 

"You're stuck with me, like it or not." Arthur's never looked so smitten than when he looked up into Merlin's eyes, pressed close on their tiny couch in front of the fire.

“Yeah. I suppose I could deal with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragon Stapler](http://www.amazon.com/Pacific-Giftware-8475-Stapler-Novelty/dp/B007N0AS3O)  
> [’I’m a Twat’ Mug](http://www.coolshityoucanbuy.com/2011/09/i-twat-mug_17.html)  
>  I made up the scarf, but picture something like [this](https://www.paulstuart.com/woodland-creatures-silk-wool-scarf.html)  
> Jar of Love is similar to this thing [here](http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/news/a34211/man-writes-his-girlfriend-a-love-note-for-every-day-of-the-year/)  
> [Gold and Silver Ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/242284016/valentines-day-romantic-ring-valentines?ref=related-0)


End file.
